


give Asmodeus grand-babies

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [77]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: "Alexander, wake up".Alec quickly opens his eyes with a scream.So Magnus sits beside him on the bed, "What happened? Why are you sweating so much?"Alec breathes in deeply, "I was pushing"."Pushing what?""..."And Asmodeus is in the doorway, snickering.





	give Asmodeus grand-babies

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat related to [a kids date with grandad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407028)

"Alexander, wake up".

Alec grunts and quickly opens his eyes with a scream.

"It's okay", Magnus sits beside him on the bed, "Why are you sweating so much?"

Looking around him and catching his breath Alec replies, "I was pushing".

Magnus tilts his head to the side and asks, "pushing what?" 

Alec's forehead is covered in sweat, his breathing still laboured but there's now a tiny smile as he replies, "Pushing out our child".

Magnus raises both eyebrows, caught between being amused and touched, "A girl or a boy?"

"I don't know", Alec looks over Magnus's shoulders at their uninvited guest, "He suddenly showed up as the delivery nurse".

A sudden burst of chuckles floats into the bedroom as Asmodeus watches Alec from the doorway, a smirk in his tone as he asks, "Is that why you screamed just now?"

Magnus sighs, finally reading the situation, "Father", he turns to face him with a reprimanding look, "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing", Asmodeus shrugs his shoulders, though not even bothering to hide his blatant lie.

Alec groans, falls back into bed and looks up at Magnus, "How much longer will he be living with us?"

"Until you two get me a grandchild", Asmodeus answers instead. "I want one".

"Father, this isn't like a pretzel you can buy from a shop".

"No, you're right", Asmodeus smiles in that tempting yet charming display of his, "He or she will be more like a sugar bun".

"That I'm sure", Magnus turns away from him and to Alec, "But don't go messing around in Alexander's head― sending him dreams".

Asmodeus laughs again, and the sounds he makes are so rich and without malice, "But why not?" he asks, "What use is there to having a shadowhunter for a son-in-law if not to tease him?" and without waiting for an answer, he leaves room.

Magnus doesn't even bother to answer and Alec only covers his face, sighs into his palms and exhales, "Why are in-laws such a pain in the ass?"

Magnus laughs, "Well, Maryse and I are now best friends so―"

"Well, no way Asmodeus and I will hit it off".

Magnus laughs and lies beside Alec, "All I'm saying is, anything is possible".

"Like what?"

"One day, Asmodeus will be the grand-daddy of our children".

Alec groans louder and harder this time, tucking his face in Magnus's neck, "Does he really have to?"

"I'm afraid so", Magnus softly chuckles, sounding free and gentle like amongst the chaos, even though he didn't see any of this coming― he's enjoying his father's pranks and misbehaviour and the random fuss he makes over him. "Besides, you heard him, he won't leave until he gets what he wants".

Alec is quiet for a while, playing with the string of Magnus's necklace, "I want a boy and a girl".

And just from that, Magnus leans over and presses a kiss to Alec's temple, "Me too", his lips now resting on the bridge of Alec's nose.

Silence lasts for a few seconds until from another room Asmodeus shouts, "Excellent! I already have names for them".

Magnus chuckles, snaps the door closed and proceeds to kissing the growing frown on Alec's face.

\---  
magnus x alec


End file.
